The Yellow Flash of Fairy Tail
by SmoKyWeeDz
Summary: Natsu's village was destroyed by an unknown means however now trained by a flash dragon he will take find out what happened and avenge his parents. NatsuxHarem, Badass Natsu, Natsu with Hirashin no jutsu


**Wassup!** **Bitchess xD im back like a mofo with another epic fic xD lets see how this one goes shall we..**

**This fic will be Natsu with badass Yondaime aka Fourth Hokage aka Minato's Hirashin no jutsu also known as...Thunder God technique..or something like that..dont blame me i dont watch anime on eng dub i mean who does..-.-**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail nor do i own Naruto so if u got some problem then holla at me fool and ima be like whaaa and- nevermind i have no idea what happened there.. anyway moving on..**

* * *

><p>In a beautiful scenery we see a certain pink haired boy crying as everything was on fire around him but strangely the fire wasn't consuming him but instead was repelled by an unknown force.<p>

But suddenly a terrifying roar blew the everything away as the fire raged even more before a huge dragon landed in front of the boy.

The boy who wasnt crying anymore looked at the dragon curiously as the Dragon did the same.

**"oh?..who is this kid.." **thought the Dragon as he saw the boy repelling the flames unconsciously impressing the Dragon.

**"hmm..he seems to have alot of potential and judging from what happened here..his parents must be dead too.." **thought the Dragon as an idea formed in his head before he grinned menacely.

**"hey kid..whats your name." **asked the Dragon voice raspier then Christian Bale in the Dark Knight.

"um...N-Natsu.." said Natsu in a shaky voice wiping his tears away.

**"Natsu eh?..well then Natsu would you like to take revenge on the one who did this to your village..?" **asked the Dragon grinning as the boy nodded his head slowly before looking at the Dragon with fierce eyes.

"w-who are you.." Natsu asking the question that was spiralling in his mind for quite a time now.

**"me?...well i do not have a name however..you may call me Master if u wish." **answered the Yellow creature.

"m-master.." said Natsu trying to get used to it.

**"heh well then...do you wanna come with me?..you must become stronger or else you will die just like the rest of them.." **said the Dragon pointing to the dead bodies around them as Natsu flinched.

"Yes...I dont wanna die like them..I wanna avenge my parents..my friends..everyone in this village...I will kill the one who did this..." said Natsu emotionlessly surprising the Dragon at the sudden change of his tone..

**"hmm this kid...to control your emotions so easily...yes...he's the one to become..the Great Flash Dragon's Son!" **thought the Dragon smirking looking at Natsu who held his emotionless gaze aka Itachi style.

***10 years later* (i mean cmon son who wants to see the training lel!)**

In this beautiful scenery..which is actually a really beautiful scenery unlike last time, we see a plain calm green field but sadly that calmness suddenly disappeared as a series of yellow flashes surrounded the area disappearing and reappearing epicly.

**"Thats enough..Good work Natsu as always." **said a huge yellow Dragon as he grunted due to few injuries here and there as he looked at Natsu who seemed unfazed to his injuries and had a calm expression.

Natsu had changed alot with his appearance consisting of a full length white coat with a pattern of six black magatama around a high collar beneath he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas on the back of his coat was a larger pattern of nine black magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it. (basically what Rikudo Sennin aka Sage of six paths aka Hagoromo Otsutski wore

"Hai..what are we going to do next master?" asked Natsu looking at the Dragon calmly.

**"Your training is finished Natsu i have taught you all i can...now its time for you to become a true dragon slayer" **said the Dragon as Natsu merely tilted his head in confusion.

"a true dragon slayer? How..?" asked Natsu curiously wondering what the Dragon was on about but suddenly the Dragon attacked him as Natsu widened his eyes before disappearing in a yellow flash as the Dragon retracted its claws.

"oi what the hell!?" asked Natsu annoyed as he reappeared in a yellow flash while the Dragon merely turned its head to look at him.

**"Natsu this is your final test..Slay me and become a true dragon slayer...or die trying."** explained the yellow dragon calmly as he glared at Natsu

"eh? But..." Natsu couldnt say anything else as he couldnt decide wether to kill him or not.

**"Natsu...if you cant slay me you have no right to be called a dragon slayer!" **roared the Dragon furiously before the Dragon disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"he's faster then usual..!" thought Natsu barely dodging a Roar that headed for him destroying the whole field that they were in.

"no choice then" with that Natsu found his resolve before he glared at the Dragon who smirked before charging another roar at Natsu.

With that the dragon fired its roar which went towards Natsu at tremondous speeds however Natsu merely smirked.

**"Flying Thunder God: Guiding thunder" **said Natsu calmly before the roar suddenly warped away before reapearing in front of the dragon before it exploded on impact.

Of course Natsu wasn't done with just that as a yellow ball spiralled in his hand crackling with black lightining before he disappeared in a yellow flash appearing on top the dragon before the ball increased in size.

**"Flash Dragon's Spiralling Sphere!" **with that the spell connected with the dragons head as it roared in pain before another series of explosion occured destroying the whole area.

After the smoke cleared you could see a huge figure on the ground with another figure who was standing.

"**you need to better then that Natsu.." **said the Dragon wincing at its injuries before getting up and disapearing in a yellow flash confronting Natsu before Natsu was sent back flying as the Dragon headbutted him.

"argh!" cried Natsu as he crashed onto a boulder wincing at his injuries opening one eye to look at his Master who was charging another roar.

Seeing no way out Natsu whispered "**Hirashin Drive" **with that Natsu was engulfed in yellow light before he was coated in yellow flames like appearance with six magatamas marking around his neck and two peices of hair like horns (think Naruto's chakra mode)

"this is the end for you Master." said Natsu looking at the incoming roar before he extended his hand and the roar was stopped by his hand before it completely disappeared.

**"about time you got serious..lets see what you really are capable of my son." **smirked the Yellow dragon before he widened his eyes as Natsu disappeared in a blink of an eye before he felt tremondous pain at its head before he was smashed in the ground.

**"Demonic Amaterasu!" **Cried Natsu before the Dragon was covered in black flames and white lightining as the dragon cried in pain.

With that Natsu whispered one word that ended the dragon. **"Release." **and so a huge black spiralling explosion occured and consumed both Natsu and the Dragon.

After the explosion cleared you could the Dragon bleeding out while Natsu stood in front it.

**"Natsu..you have truly grown strong.." **said the Dragon as he bled out before grunting at his injuries as he looked at Natsu.

"master.." said Natsu deactivating his **Hiraishin Drive**

**"you have finally become a true dragon slayer..however before i go..i need you to go to the cave we lived in..and there you will find a certain something i left you my son." **said the Dragon at its dying breath before it finally stopped breathing.

"i will...father...i will make you proud." announced Natsu emotionlessly before he saw the Dragon turn into yellow ash before they disappeared in the thin air.

With that Natsu made his way into the cave before finding a gunbai and a three pronged kunai.

"what's this..?" thought Natsu as he picked the Gunbai up before clutching his hand in pain before a seal appeared on his hand as the gunbai disappeared.

"eh?..what the."

After inspecting the seal he tried channeling his magic to the seal before the gunbai appeared on his hand again.

"that's useful.." with that the gunbai disappeared again as he picked the three pringed kunai which had seals on its handle.

"this..why does this feel so familiar.." said Natsu as he inspected the kunai carefully getting a familiar feeling suddenly his hand moved on its own as he threw the kunai to the nearby wall before he disappeared and reappeared in a yellow flash where the kunai was at.

"this kunai..." thought Natsu in shock before he smirked now knowing this kunai could help him alot in combat with that he examined the seal on his hand which had the gunbai and made a similiar seal before sealing the kunai in his other hand.

"hm..never thought that would work...I must be a genius or something.." said Natsu eyebrow raised at his own epicness before spotting a scroll on the side.

Picking it up Natsu saw the contents and was surprised at it had all the techniques on the Gunbai and the Kunai.

Smirking Natsu sealed the scroll as well planning to looking at it at a later time.

"for now I need to find some place to live in and maybe join one of those guilds or whatever." thought Natsu as he walked out of the cave looking all badass.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep..i made a new fic. Cause well...YOLO!<strong>

**Anyway i really needed to let this idea out cause it was just pissing me off now and this will obviously be a harem cause..well..if you haven't read my other fics then i have no idea what your doing here. **

**And finally yes it was fokn rushed mate but what can i do im fast and furious..if you know what i mean..xD **

**Updates will be reallyyyyyyy infrequent so dont go hoping for "oh hey its smoky the guy who updated his fics everyday!" sorry to say sons but that was when i was free...but now..uff. **


End file.
